


Ink

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany/Santana, tattoos/ink. Written for <img/><a href="http://old_blueeyes.livejournal.com/">old_blueeyes</a> as part of the <a href="http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598767.html">Five Acts</a> meme (round five).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [old_blueeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_blueeyes/gifts).



> Glee characters don't belong to me and I spend too much time being annoyed at Rachel to really be sure who owns them, but I'm making no profit off this anyway.

The ink thing starts when they're fifteen, Santana has a pen and no paper, and instead of finding her notebook or something she grabs Brittany's hand and scribbles across her palm.

Britt doesn't even remember what that first message was, something mundane about homework neither of them had done, probably. She giggles because it tickles, and Santana just rolls her eyes at her. But she keeps using Britt as a notebook after that, because it's sort of funny.

When they're sixteen, before either of them ever say the words, the first thing they do in the first class they share each day is to exchange hearts. Brittany draws on the inside of Santana's wrist, where her skin is a little paler; Santana draws hers bold on the back of Britt's hand, and if she does anything to the palm it's kiss it, her tongue teasing Britt's sensitive skin to make her shiver, make her think of more intimate kisses.

During the year they're seventeen, a lot of their communicating is done via notes shoved into each other's lockers. Sometimes they're signed with their names, sometimes they're signed with hearts, sometimes they're not signed at all. Life is complicated and emotions get in the way and when you're seventeen the whole world is full of love and drama, heartbreak and passion, and nothing is constant.

By the time they're eighteen and graduating, their relationship has been up and down like a rollercoaster, but it's always _been_ , and so they take turns in the chair. Santana swears a blue streak as the needle whirs hotly across her skin, but the fingers of her free hand touch the puffy raised skin on the back of Brittany's hand as gently as anywhere else so delicate, like a promise of the shape of things to come.


End file.
